StarGate SG20 Saison 1 Episode 7
by BelXander
Summary: Le 7ème Episode de la Saison 1 de la Série FanFiction StarGate SG-20.
1. 1ère Partie

Cette création est une fan-série, créée pour le plaisir par un fan pour des fans et n'a pas pour but de concurrencer ou de faire du tort à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers StarGate (films, séries, produits dérivés…).

StarGate ne m'appartient pas et est une marque de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés.

Interdiction de copier ou d'utiliser, même partiellement, de distribuer, ou de publier cette réalisation sans l'accord de leurs deux auteurs. Merci.

STARGATE

SG – 20

Une fan-fiction créée par **BelXander**

Ecrit par : **BelXander**

Scénario de : **BelXander** & **Solaris**

Relu et Corrigé par : **Solaris**

**Avant Propos**

La saison 1 de StarGate SG-20 se déroule en parallèle avec la saison 7 de StarGate SG-1. Cette fan-série peut très bien s'incruster dans l'univers 'réel' de StarGate. J'ai pour vocation de ne pas créer d'incohérences et de respecter tout ce qui se rapporte à la série autant que possible. Je vous remercie de lire ma fan-fiction et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir.

Dramatis Personae

Equipe SG 20 (F)

Major Alex Raziel – Chef de Mission, Premier Secours

Capitaine Frédérick Zedar – Eclaireur, Docteur en Archéologie

Capitaine Loïc Solaris – Scientifique, Docteur en Astrophysique et Pilote

Lieutenant Romain Bahamut – Destruction, Soutien, Relation

Lieutenant Vincent Necrona – Tactique, Stratégie

Autres membres

Capitaine Yohann Tajiri – Tactique, Soutien

Capitaine Damien Hisoka – Relation, Docteur en Histoire et Mythologie

Docteur Sarah Blanche – Scientifique, Docteur en physique nucléaire

Equipe SG 1 (USA)

Colonel Jack O'Neill – Chef de Mission

Major Samantha « Sam » Carter - Scientifique, Astrophysique, Premier Secours

Jaffa Teal'C - Eclaireur, Soutien

Docteur Daniel Jackson – Premier Contact, Relation, Archéologie

Personnel de la Base

Général George Hammond – Chef du Complexe SGC

Docteur Janet Fraiser - Médecin-Chef du SGC

Sergent Walter Harriman - Opérateur de la Porte des Etoiles

**Episode 7 : ****Le Domaine de l'Akyini.**

L'équipe SG-20 était en train de se rendre en salle de briefing. Une nouvelle mission allait leur être attribuée. Ils espéraient tous que cette mission n'allait pas être trop éprouvante mais désiraient en même temps que leur opération leur permettrait de trouver de nouveaux indices soit pour retrouver le dernier membre de SG-20 soit pour retrouver les Goa'Uld Maât et Sekhmet.

Ils discutaient des différents mondes sur lesquelles ils étaient susceptibles de tomber. Mais aucun ne pensa à un monde comme celui sur lequel ils allaient devoir se rendre.

Le général Hammond sortit de son bureau alors que les français entraient dans la pièce. Ils se saluèrent puis le texan proposa à ses hommes de prendre place autour de la table. Une fois tout le monde assis, le chef de la base prit la parole :

- Votre nouvelle mission devrait être plus calme que les précédentes. Nous vous avons trouvé un monde assez paisible mais rude. PK6-227, votre destination, est en effet un monde pas très commode, toutefois je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de Goa'Uld. Les seules armes que je vous conseille de prendre sont vos parkas et de bien vous couvrir avant de partir.

- Ha ? firent les français, étonnés.

- PK6-227 est une planète assez habituelle dans le relief, avec une grande forêt aux abords de la Porte, sauf qu'elle est recouverte par une épaisse couche de neige et que la température y est très basse, proche du zéro degré Celsius. Néanmoins, elle est viable. Le MALP a scanné les alentours et il semblerait que de la vie intelligente soit présente non loin de la Porte. Mais cela demande confirmation. C'est donc à vous d'allez voir. Explorez les alentours, suivez les pistes possibles et essayez de prendre contact avec la population locale s'il y en a une. Si vous ne revenez pas dans les quatre heures, nous prendrons contact pour un rapport.

- Entendu, fit le major Raziel.

Cette mission allait lui faire du bien, si elle ne se transformait pas en cauchemar. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de mission tranquille.

Zedar jeta un coup d'œil par la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la salle d'embarquement. Il avait pu voir un bout de la Porte des Etoiles avant de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Il n'en revenait pas que cet imposant artefact ait tant changé sa vie. Lui qui avait voulu étudier les civilisations anciennes depuis toujours, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'un tel engin existait ? Il avait pourtant des connaissances sur de nombreuses mythologies, mais cela défiait l'entendement. Il avait eu du mal à admettre que les extra-terrestres existent et se promènent sur d'autres planètes. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, dans cette base, qu'il faisait parmi de cette équipe, il avait l'impression que cela avait toujours été son destin.

- Départ à 16 h 00, déclara le général en se levant.

SG-20 entra dans la salle d'embarquement alors que l'anneau interne de la Porte des Etoiles était en train de tourner sur lui-même pour permettre aux chevrons d'activer chacun des symboles des coordonnées de PK6-227. Alors qu'un des chevrons s'illumina d'un mouvement, une voix retentit des hauts parleurs :

- Chevron 5, enclenché.

La roue continua sa manœuvre. Les français continuèrent d'avancer pour se placer devant la rampe d'accès. Ils vérifièrent leur équipement alors que la voix de l'opérateur se fit à nouveau entendre :

- Chevron 6, enclenché.

Ils n'étaient pas habitués à porter les vêtements qu'ils avaient sur le corps. Leurs traditionnels habits verts étaient cette fois blancs. C'était pourtant quasiment les mêmes treillis que d'habitude et seule la couleur changeait, mais pour les militaires, c'était étrange. L'épaisseur des tissus était bien plus importante et entravait quelque peu leurs mouvements. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Ce qui était sur, c'est que ces vêtements tenaient aussi beaucoup plus chaud. Ils allaient sûrement ne plus trouver ça étrange quand ils débarqueraient sur la planète enneigé et où leurs tenues spéciales, adaptées à l'environnement arctique, allaient leur permettre non seulement de rester au chaud mais aussi d'être camouflé un maximum.

La voix du sergent Harriman sortit des enceintes pour la dernière fois :

- Chevron 7, verrouillé.

Alors le vortex apparut en formant comme une puissante vague d'énergie bleutée. Puis elle se rétracta tout aussi rapidement pour former comme une surface liquide.

Les cinq soldats avancèrent à sa rencontre. Après un dernier regard au poste de contrôle, ils passèrent tous à travers.

Le froid les surprit tous aussitôt. A peine la rematérialisation avait-elle été effectuée, que le vent leur souffla au visage. Un vent glacial. Frédérick eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux, lors des premières secondes. Puis, il les rouvrit.

Il vit alors le même décor que celui qu'ils avaient pu étudier dans le rapport grâce aux clichés que le MALP avait prit. Des arbres étaient présents tout autour du site de la Porte bien que de façon moins dense que sur d'autres planètes. Les feuillages épars de ces grands arbres étaient tous couvert d'une belle neige blanche. Le ciel était très sombre et de gros nuages gris menaçaient de relâcher leur contenu poudreux. Tous espéraient qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à neiger. Le sol était déjà couvert d'une si épaisse couche de neige qu'il allait être dur de se déplacer. Personne n'était venu dans les environs depuis pas mal de temps. Ou alors il avait tellement neigé depuis que toute trace avait été recouverte.

Frédérick aperçut ce qui dépassé du robot éclaireur du SG-C, englouti lui aussi par la neige. Le major donna alors des ordres en montrant une destination du doigt :

- Bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser ici, sinon on va congeler sur place. Alors on va prendre cette espèce d'allée là-bas et voir où elle mène.

- Heu… Major, vous êtes sur que c'est une allée ? demanda Vincent.

- Bah, je pense, répondit-il.

- Mouais. Pour moi, c'est plutôt une sorte de chemin qui aurait très bien pu apparaître par hasard. Il m'a l'air naturel et pas du tout fait par des humains.

- Ouais. Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, fit Frédérick, qui s'était depuis longtemps aperçu qu'en mission et à la base, tous se vouvoyer pour le protocole, et qu'en temps de repos ou lors des moments difficile le tutoiement de l'amitié reprenait le dessus.

Ils étaient tous soldats et éprouvaient du respect pour chacun des membres de l'équipe, mais ils étaient aussi devenus de véritables amis.

- Bah, on verra bien. De toute façon, il faut explorer cette planète, déclara alors la capitaine Solaris, alors par ici ou par un autre chemin. Et puis, si ça peut faire plaisir au major de prendre cette « allée », pourquoi pas ?

- En tout cas, si on pouvait bouger rapidement, intervint Romain. C'est pas tout ça, mais il fait froid.

- Bon, alors c'est décidé. On va prendre cette allée car ça me fait très plaisir. Et si on ne trouve rien, le capitaine Solaris ou le lieutenant Necrona nous trouveront un chemin plus digne.

Les français se mirent donc en route en prenant un espèce de dégagement entre les arbres situés sur la droite de l'édifice qui soutenait l'anneau de la Porte. La neige y semblait moins épaisse qu'ailleurs. Mais était-ce seulement une impression ?

***


	2. Parties 2&3

Episode 7 – Parties 2 et 3.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes que les cinq soldats marchaient dans le froid mordant de la planète. Les quelques arbres qui les entourés n'aidaient pas vraiment à couper le fort vent qui agressait leur visage déjà meurtri et sensible dû au froid. La haute et compacte neige qui leur arrivait aux genoux les empêchait d'avancer à une bonne allure et ils avaient tous l'impression de se trainer et de ne pas progresser.

Frédérick regarda sa montre. Ils n'étaient partis que depuis quarante-six minutes. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà deux heures. Et pourtant, il était sur qu'ils n'avaient pas du faire plus d'un kilomètre.

- On avance pas ! cria-t-il à l'attention de ses camarades.

- Je sais, lui répondit Romain, qui était le plus proche de lui. Et c'est galère d'avancer dans cette purée.

- Ouais !

- En plus, moi j'suis gelé, fit Alex Raziel en se retournant et s'arrêtant.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Solaris qui l'avait rejoint.

- Bah, on va continuer. On ne peut pas arrêter maintenant. On a encore plus de trois heures pour trouver quelque chose.

- Pfffu, j'suis sur y'a pas âme qui vive sur cette planète, protesta Vincent.

- Ouais. J'suis assez d'accord. Il doit pas y avoir assez de vie sur ce bloc de glace pour remplir un vaisseau, opina Loïc.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez, fit Frédérick. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un peu froid que personne ne peut vivre ici.

- De toute façon, il faut qu'on continue. On ne peut pas abandonner après trois quart d'heure. C'est ridicule, s'exclama le lieutenant Bahamut.

- Exact, affirma le major de SG-20. Il faut continuer. On va encore faire un bout par là et puis si on ne trouve rien, on rebroussera chemin pour revenir à la Porte et explorer un autre coin.

Alors SG-20 reprit sa marche difficile à travers la neige d'un air déterminé. Ils avaient affrontés des jaffas, des Goa'Uld, combattus dans l'espace contre des vaisseaux de guerre, ce n'était pas de la simple neige qui allait bien pouvoir les arrêter.

Toutefois après une demi-heure de marche supplémentaire, les français se dirent qu'ils n'allaient rien trouver de vivant sur cette planète.

- C'est cette « allée » qui était mauvaise dès le début, fit Solaris en souriant.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Dites tout de suite que j'ai pas d'intuition, fit le major.

- C'est exactement ça !

- Non, mais attendez, regardez, coupa Vincent. La neige à l'air plus poudreuse par ici. Comme si elle avait été retournée il y a peu.

- Tu délires. Moi, je vois rien du tout, fit Raziel.

- Moi non plus, fit Romain.

- C'est pas très clair pour moi non plus, enchaina Loïc qui ne voyait pas vraiment de différence avec la neige qu'il y avait à coté de leurs traces et la neige où se trouvait son camarade.

- A mon avis, c'est possible, commenta Frédérick.

- Vous êtes aveugle. Alors venez dedans. Vous verrez, elle est moins dense. On y bouge avec plus de facilité.

SG-20 suivit le lieutenant Necrona dans la neige et après un temps tous furent convaincus. Cette neige venait tout juste de se déposer. Il y avait donc eu de l'activité. Assez d'activité pour creuser un passage de quelques mètres de large.

- C'est vrai que cette neige est plus poudreuse. Elle a l'air bien moins compact que celle qu'on vient de quitter. Comme si elle venait de s'y déposer contrairement à celle présente sous les arbres qui à l'air d'être là depuis pas mal de temps. Mais d'où viennent les hommes qui sont passés par là ? questionna Romain.

- Alors là… J'en sais rien, fit Solaris.

- On peut pas trop savoir, confirma Frédérick. Mais c'est soit du nord, soit du sud, continua-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa boussole.

- Alors par où on va ? demanda Vincent.

- Moi je suis pour le nord, déclara le major.

- Et moi le sud. Il fait plus chaud ! contra Solaris.

- Pas sur cette planète, plaisanta Romain.

- Bon bah on va continuer notre chemin au nord.

Mais alors que SG-20 se préparait à repartir, un étrange et curieux bruit se fit entendre dans le lointain. Tous les membres se retournèrent. L'inquiétant son provenait du sud. Et il se rapprochait étrangement vite. Pour ajouter au malaise, la neige se mit alors à tomber.

***

A mesure que le bruit se rapprochait, plus il était facile pour les français de le discerner. Ils purent alors aisément l'identifier. Cela provenait d'un moteur. Et même plus précisément de celui d'un tracteur. Mais les membres de SG-20 étaient gênés par le vent qui propulsait la neige par rafales, réduisant leur visibilité. Néanmoins, une sombre et imposante silhouette se dessinait dans le lointain. Et lorsqu'ils purent voir à quoi ils avaient à faire avec exactitude, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas un tracteur qui venait vers eux, mais un puissant chasse-neige.

La machine se rapprocha en propulsant la neige sur le coté. SG-20 eut le temps d'observer son arrivée avec des jumelles. Les occupants étaient bien des humains et il n'y avait aucun signe de Jaffas. L'équipe française décida donc de rester en vue. Lorsque le chasse neige se trouva à quelques mètres des terriens, il s'arrêta.

La porte de l'habitacle s'ouvrit et un homme, bien emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, en descendit en sautant dans la poudre blanche. Il rejoignit SG-20 et engagea la conversation :

- Salut à vous. Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous là au milieu de nulle part ?

Le major Raziel s'avança en expliquant :

- Nous sommes des explorateurs et nous cherchions de la vie sur cette planète.

- Hé ben on peut dire que vous en avait trouvé, déclara l'autochtone avec logique, en souriant.

- Effectivement.

- Et si vous me racontiez tout cela au chaud une fois arrivé au village ? proposa l'inconnu en montrant son imposant chasse neige. Il devrait y avoir assez de place pour tous en se serrant un petit peu.

- Nous serions ravis.

- Bien. Suivez-moi, fit l'homme en se dirigeant vers la machine.

Tous montèrent à son bord et l'énorme engin reprit sa route.

Il faisait déjà bien meilleur à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. L'homme qui avait parlé à SG-20 retira sa capuche en se présentant :

- Moi, c'est Eric Doherty. Le conducteur, c'est Pete Dufresnes et voici Cynthia Kyligan, fit-il en montrant d'un geste une femme d'assez forte corpulence assise sur un des strapontins présents dans l'habitacle assez luxueux du chasse-neige.

Les membres de SG-20 les saluèrent de la tête.

- Asseyez-vous donc, proposa Cynthia. Le voyage jusqu'à Miravex est encore assez long.

Les français se trouvèrent alors chacun une place. Le chasse-neige était assez spacieux, et il y faisait chaud, mais en fait les militaires se rendirent vite compte que voyager dans ce type d'engin était assez inconfortable. La cabine tremblait énormément et surtout le véhicule se déplaçait horriblement lentement.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes des explorateurs ? fit Eric, en regardant les terriens. Et vous venez d'où ? De Jicaz ? Ca me paraît bien éloigné quand même pour que vous ayez fait le chemin à pieds. Ou alors vous êtes tombés en panne ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, commença le major.

- Ah ?

- En fait, nous venons d'une autre planète.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Cynthia, d'un air ahuri.

- Nous venons de la planète Terre. Nous sommes arrivé grâce à un moyen de transport très perfectionné, appelé la Porte des Etoiles. C'est un grand anneau de métal situé en plein milieu de la forêt.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de cet anneau, lâcha le pilote en se retournant quelque peu. D'après des écrits assez anciens c'est par cet anneau que les démons et esprits maléfiques arrivaient.

- Vraiment ? demanda Frédérick.

- Oui. Mais j'ai toujours pris ça pour des contes pour enfants. La preuve, vous n'êtes pas des démons à ce que je sache, continua Pete Dufresnes.

- Non. Nous sommes de simples humains, confirma Vincent.

- En tout cas, c'est surprenant, convint Eric. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le voyage interplanétaire était possible. Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous venu sur cette planète ?

- Nous explorons toutes les planètes viables pour établir le contact avec des populations civilisées lorsque nous nous en trouvons, expliqua Alex Raziel.

- Quelle noble tache, dit alors Cynthia. Et combien en avez-vous trouvé ?

- Oh. Des dizaines, voir des centaines.

- Tant que ça ?

- Oui. Il y a beaucoup de mondes colonisés.

- Je vois, fit Eric. Nous n'allons plus tarder à arriver. Je vais vous présenter au maire du village et nous bavarderons. Vous devez avoir soif et faim. Nous vous offrirons aussi le repas.

- Merci beaucoup, fit poliment Raziel.

- C'est naturel. Vous avez fait un long voyage.

***


End file.
